


Bathroom Break

by polyphaga



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, Grinding, Questionable Hygene, Vaginal Fingering, no panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyphaga/pseuds/polyphaga
Summary: For prompt 134: Quick and dirty Strangeboss NASA bathroom fucking.
Happy to oblige. Nothing more than what it says on the tin.





	

Dr. Strangelove knew who was coming into the women’s restroom when she heard the door swing open behind her. She didn’t flinch, and instead leaned into the strong, warm hand that came to rest on her hip. She loved the sensation of the firmness of Joy’s hand that she could feel through the simple cotton fabric of her blouse, and sighed turning her head to meet the other woman’s lips in a kiss.

“What a pleasant surprise, doctor,” Joy said, upon pulling away from the brief kiss. Her voice, so gentle and yet authoritative, lulled Strangelove into a trance.

“How could it be a surprise? I’m the only other woman working here. Who else would be in the women’s bathroom?”

“Still, takes a bit of luck to run into each other like this. Unless you’re hanging out, smoking in the bathrooms like a delinquent.” Joy lowered a possessive hand to squeeze Strangelove’s other hip, and the shorter woman couldn’t help but let out a pleased yelp.

“Oh, I’d never,” Strangelove replied with a small giggle. “I’m just here, attending to my business and then I’ll return to my blueprints like a good little rocket scientist.” She spun around in Joy’s arms, throwing her arms around Joy’s neck and pulling her down into a longer, more heated kiss. “And you better hurry along too, love…”

“Oh come on,” Joy took advantage of her position, hoisting Strangelove up onto the sink, moving between her legs, forcing her slate grey pencil skirt to bunch up at the tops of her thighs. “When these men aren’t utterly oblivious to women they’re terrified of them.” Her voice lowered to a whisper as she teased Strangelove’s ear with her lips. “I could tell them it took me 20 minutes to change a tampon and no one would even question it.”

Strangelove leaned back, feeling Joy’s fingers beginning to probe between her thighs, rubbing at her already-twitching clit through the fabric of her underwear. The friction of the dampening fabric against her had Strangelove’s thighs already tensing, quivering against her skirt and garter stockings.

“Already so wet,” Joy murmured, obviously pleased. “Working on blueprints can’t be that exciting, my dear. Been thinking of me all day?”

“Y-yes,” Strangelove stammered, her face already flushed. “I put that picture of you on my desk, and I can’t stop—ah--!”

Joy drew in close, holding the small of Strangelove’s back to keep her steady as she began to lose herself to the other woman’s touch, moaning gently.

“Joan, kiss me.”

Strangelove was only too happy to obey, her hands clutching the front of Joy’s coveralls desperately, pulling herself up to kiss her, half on the lips, but sometimes landing on her cheeks or chin in her growing excitement. She greedily cupped Joy’s small but firm breasts through the fabric, and then, growing impatient, began to fumble with the buttons, gradually teasing the halves of the garment apart. Joy didn’t have on a bra underneath, as usual, and shivered as Strangelove’s delicate fingers began to tease and probe her nipples.

Joy began to grow impatient. She paused a moment to slide her arms out of the coveralls, rolling them down her body until they sagged just below her ass. Strangelove took in her beautiful, lean body, covered in firm muscle and fine blonde hairs, including the nest of blonde curls leading down to her crotch. So she didn’t wear underwear, either. Strangelove felt the wet heat of Joy grinding against one of her knees through the thin fabric of her stockings as Joy pushed aside Strangelove’s thoroughly wet panties, sliding a finger inside of her easily, while still cupping her with her palm, which Strangelove eagerly rubbed against. She whined, letting out a sharp gasp as Joy’s fingers curled inside of her, gently stroking back and forth across her g-spot, gradually working in more fingers to make her feel pleasantly filled and stretched.

Strangelove pulled away from the kiss and Joy let out a soft groan, humping against her knee even more assertively. She leaned back against the mirror as Joy’s body curved over her, kissing down her neck and moving to take her left breast into her mouth, moaning around it, pressing the flat of her tongue against the nipple. Joy shuddered, nearing orgasm herself as the frantic, jerky motions of her hips and the gentle swirl of her fingers brought Strangelove to the edge. They both chuckled at the metallic bang the mirror made as Strangelove bumped her head against it, throwing it back suddenly, and moments later she was gushing, warm, squeezing around Joy’s fingers and trembling. Her gentle laughter turning to breathless moans was enough to tease Joy to her completion as well, rubbing herself against her lover’s leg.

They continued to kiss and caress each other for a while afterwards, but eventually Strangelove squirmed, becoming uncomfortably aware of the cooling wet spot on her skirt that had soaked through the fabric to cover much of her ass. Joy sensed her discomfort and helped her off the bathroom counter, unzipping her skirt for her before giving her a playful slap on the ass as it pooled around her feet. Strangelove was still shaky, panting softly, but impressed with how quickly Joy had regained her cocky demeanour.  She stepped out of the skirt, picking it up to hold it underneath the hand dryer.

“And here I was, thinking you’d actually make it last 20 minutes,” she teased.

“Hey,” Joy replied. “I always leave time for clean up, for your sake.” She smiled warmly, coming behind Joan and caressing the inside of her bare thighs before dipping her own fingers into her mouth, sucking at the tips. Strangelove blushed deeply. “Be grateful I’m not sending you right back to that dull office a dazed, filthy little sexpot.”

“Well… not that I’d object,” Strangelove muttered, her gaze firmly locked on the drying fabric in her hands.

“Fine, next time then,” Joy said with a grin, buttoning her coveralls back up. “But don’t hang around in the bathrooms all day waiting for me, that’s cheating.” She gave Strangelove a quick kiss on the cheek, not bothering to wash her hands before exiting the restroom and returning to her post.

Strangelove, on the other hand, didn’t return to her own desk until the full 20 minutes had elapsed.

**Author's Note:**

> @coleo_kin


End file.
